


Bloom

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), welgemina



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Art, Blond!YiBo, Cock Worship, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/welgemina/pseuds/welgemina
Summary: Представь свой отп, арт не привязан к конкретному пейрингу или таймлайну
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Undisclosed
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Bloom




End file.
